trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
AsceticClinician
__FORCETOC__ Summary Nizika is a complete pushover. Most trolls can walk all over her and all they will get are some weak protests in response. For this reason she usually very nervous around those she doesn't know very well. However, once someone has shown that they don't intend to abuse her lack of a spine, she is generally pretty bubbly and full of silly things to chat about. She loves listening to other trolls talk about themselves and their interests, and will do her best to encourage them to ramble on for as long as possible. No matter how much they dislike it, Nizika can't help attempting to analyze the behavior of her friends and acquaintances. She finds a strange comfort in being able to understand other trolls and secretly hopes being able to will also help her understand herself better as well. This hasn't really worked out so far, but she is pretty persistent once she gets an idea in her head. Because of a violent incident involving one of her friends, Nizika hasn't left her hive in a very long time. She blames herself for what happened and as a result is also a little self-denying. She has few possessions and usually puts her needs below those of others. A little unsure about the idea of being around other trolls in general, she is usually quick to reject the idea if someone suggests it. She fears a lack of order and stability in any aspect of her life and often finds it easiest just to keep to herself. She doesn't have many hobbies and none of them involve doing any dangerous or even remotely exciting. Physically, Nizika is very delicate. Her immune system is incredibly weak and when she was young she often fell seriously ill. Her lusus was able to take care of most of these diseases, which has made Nizika really dependent on her. As a result she is often very dependent in general and has trouble making decisions by herself. This makes her a little easy to manipulate, as she usually takes to following orders pretty well if they are worded nicely. Nizika is exceptionally skilled at reading lips, and often speaks at a volume most would consider a bit louder than is necessary. Be the boring shut-in. Your name is NIZIKA KINIRI. You have a specific interest in the idea of MAINTAINING ORDER. Your hive is always flawlessly clean. You also don’t like having things you don’t really need, so your respiteblock also looks KIND OF BORING. Some of your friends think you’re kind of boring too, but it doesn’t upset you. You make sure you never get upset about anything anymore. You used to be really OVERLY EMOTIONAL, but nowadays you are pretty good at keeping a lid on it. You are a little DELICATE and your immune system is KIND OF PATHETIC, so you are prone to contracting DEADLY DISEASES. Fortunately the venom of your lusus can cure most of them, which is probably why she picked you in the first place. It's just a matter of getting her to spit the stuff out. It is just the regular, deadly poisonous venom to everyone else, which makes you KIND OF NERVOUS whenever someone comes to visit. You love the idea of going on EXCITING ADVENTURES and EXPLORING THE GREAT OUTDOORS, but since you are afraid you will get sick if you go outside you spend most of your time shut up inside your hive reading about it instead. You love READING and have a large collection of books. But not too large! Everything in moderation, afterall. Once a week you like to take them all off their shelves and reorganize them into new categories. You know, just for fun. Your favorite books are the ones about ALTERNIAN PSYCHO-THERAPY. You think yourself a pretty good listener and try to PSYCHOLOGICALLY COUNSEL your friends when you feel they need it. Since you used to fly off the handle at the drop of a hat you think you are pretty qualified to get people through their own problems. Your friends usually aren’t interested in your gibberish, but you know deep down they appreciate it. Hopefully. Your trollTag is asceticClinician and you seem rea!!y exc¡ted to make sure everyth¡ng ¡s ¡n ¡ts proper p!ace, a!! the t¡me!!!!! Gallery nizika22.png|Nizika Kiniri Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Red Blood Category:Moonstuck Category:Pixelfish